


Not Gay

by orphan_account



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Biting, Bottom John, Dom Sherlock, Drunk Sherlock, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Sub John, Top Sherlock, drinking makes sherlock brave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2014-05-28
Packaged: 2018-01-26 20:59:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1702346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been a year since John and Sherlock met. Mrs. Hudson a lovely gift basket in honour of their first anniversary. Sherlock gets piss drunk and handsy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Gay

"FOR THE LAST TIME, MRS. HUDSON, **WE'RE NOT GAY**!" John bellowed down the stairs.  
On the table of flat 221b, an expertly wrapped gift basket lays on the table, adressed to "John and Sherlock ;) ♥". Jeez, you mention in passing the fact that it's been a year since the two men met, and you end up with a basket full of wine, roses, chocolates, lube, and condoms on your table. _Ugh, Where the food goes._  
John returns inside, to see his flatmate leaning against the wall, drinking rose wine straight from the bottle, and smiling slyly. Unusual sight, that. Sherlock nearly never drinks. Says it messes with his mind place, or something like that.  
"God, Sherlock, the bottle is nearly half finished!" John says, snatching it from his hands. "Leave me some!"  
"Ahhhhhhhhh, Johhhhhnnn. You want to get drunk with me, John?" Sherlock smirked, his baritone voice slurred. "Look, there's chocolates, too! This basket's full of useful things!" He cotinues, drawing his eyebrows up into his forehead. He digs through the contents and holds each of them up.  
"No! Sherlock! Not _useful_ , they're... AH! PUT THOSE DOWN!" John swatted the box of condoms out of his hands, face blushing furiously.  
Sherlock grinned down at John. "Methinks the lady doth protest too much," he chuckled, grabbing John's hands and maneuvering around to pin him against wall, pressing his pelvis against John's. "Not useful, you say? Shall we put this to the test?"  
"Shall we... what?? Sherlock, you're drunk!"  
"And you're blushing." Sherlock responded. "Pupils dialated. Breathing growing rapid. Pulse increasing. Blood flowing to, ah..." He looks down. "...notable... locations. Am I supposed to believe what you're saying, or should I be deducing?" He said, nibbling at John's neck and collar bone at the last words.  
"Ah, Sher... ahhhh" John breathed, putting a smirk on Sherlock's face.  
"Ooooooh, I like that. Do it again, say my name." Sherlock hissed, his voice turning dark.  
John looked away sourly.  
"I said... SAY... MY... NAME!" Sherlock repeated, pressing his body harder against John's, grinding slightly, and biting hard his neck hard enough to leave a mark.  
"Ow, fuck, Sherlock!"  
"Mnnnnnnnn, yes, good boy." He kisses behind John's ear sweetly and releases John from being pinned against the wall. "Follow me, John." He flicks his hand in the air as he walks away, leaving John standing there, beet red, eyes wide, and hard.  
"Wh..where are we going?" John managed after taking a breath.  
"To my bedroom, John. Bring the basket."


End file.
